A Friend Requested This: ToboexHige
by Ned Pepper
Summary: OLD STORY a friend likes this pairing and requested it. ToboexHige sry for short summary


Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain!

A/N: Before anyone says something about this being yaoi and how I said I WOULDN'T write it. Well my friend is very sick and in the hospital she liked this couple so I'm writing this for her. Hope you like and get better soon Katie!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Hige's View**

I'm so happy. Happy to have found you.

At first you were just another one of the pack. Another wolf. Another runt. You were just a friend. Nothing more nothing less. Still important to me a part of my heart but you weren't desperately needed to keep me together.

You weren't the glue that kept connected to this world when all seemed hopeless, lost, when I was losing myself you weren't there. Only, you were there. I just didn't see it.

I didn't see the plain truth in front of my face. The obvious was staring me in the face in all it's innocence and I ignored it. I ignored you.

'Till that day.

The day had felt different. The moon even more so. It made us feel so much more stronger, excited, and well _alive._ That's how I would describe it. Simply, purely, alive.

Then he'd come. Darcia. I hate him.

You were the first down. You didn't even even know what hit you. Nobody did until it was over and you were lying motionless on the ground.

I couldn't explain what hit me next. It was this sudden feeling, a whole mixture of all these emotions just exploding within me.

I'd called out your name running towards you like my life depended on it. It probably did in that moment and time.

It still does.

As I came towards you I saw that red light coming again at me. I didn't care. I just HAD to get to you. Just as I arrived it came between us crumbling the earth throwing you and me into the air.

It singed my fur. Burned my skin. Everything.

When I landed a few feet away all I could think about it was you.

Kiba had wanted to go right away and get Cheza back we were stuck resting up for a few days. Even all the determination in the world could replace your body's need of rest and healing.

This gave me time to think and I was grateful for that. I needed to sort out my thoughts get things straight. Although my conscious mind was too stupid to know I already had it figured out somewhere just under the layer of conscious understanding I knew what was what. I loved Toboe. Simple as that. Complicated as that.

I didn't want to make you feel obligated to anything that's how you always felt. If someone needed something you felt you needed to help them. You were just naive that way I guess.

So I'll keep quiet let things come of their own time. I know there's the possibility that you'll never return my feelings but I'm still gonna be happy. Just as long as I get to see your smile. Even if it's just once in a blue moon. And you need to be happy too. Can't forget that.

Still, I''m so glad you have no preferences yet.

I love how I'm close enough to your age for it not to be too weird for me to play with you like a child.

To you when we wrestle it's just a game your friend is doing the favor of playing with you. To me it's just another way to smell your scent a little clearer, hear you laugh a little harder, and just be with you a little longer in case it's my last time ever being this near to you again. The last time to have you been mine for a few seconds.

I don't think Kiba or Tsume have caught on to me yet. That's good. I don't want them too know. Not until I'm ready and until you know.

Sometimes it seems like Kiba knows. He doesn't say anything or give any kind of sign that he knows but I'm not sure what to think. Kiba's a hard guy to figure out.

Besides it always seemed like everybody knew. That's how it was with secrets. You have one and everybody knows it without knowing it.

We were playing a different game now it was tag. I haven't ever heard about it but then again you did spend more time with humans than I ever did. Or remembered I did.

Supposedly you were suppose to have one person be 'it'. The person who was 'it' was to chase the others around and try to tag them. Toboe had tried to get Kiba to play but the older wolf had firmly refused. He didn't even go near Tsume. Reason why? Well let's just say he was in a very foul mood.

At first when I played with you it was just for the sake of doing something with you.

As it progressed I got more and more into the game and then it was just one goal for no reason: Catch Toboe.

Eventually I managed that by tackling you. Or to put if plainly flattening you into the dirt.

When you got up you pouted and said, "That's not fair!"

My eyes had practically popped out of my head. "What do ya mean not fair?! I couldn't catch you for almost twenty minutes!" I nearly shouted.

"That's because you're chubby," insulted Tsume.

I threw a glare at him.

Kiba stood up and declared, "Come on. We've had enough rest let's go."

I watched as Tsume got up to follow. Though Kiba says our pack isn't like others with a leader I think he naturally fits the role.

I was just about to go after them when I caught you semi-glaring at me. You were never able to really get angry it just wasn't in your nature.

Sitting down I crossed my arms glaring back, "What's your problem?"

You stuck out your tongue still glaring, "Nothing."

I twitched and turned around real fast looking at you like you were crazy. You ignored my look and spun around to Tsume and Kiba far ahead. We could barely hear Tsume shout, "Come on or we'll leave you behind!"

Giving a little 'eh' you shouted back, "Wait don't leave me behind with Hige! He'll eat me alive!"

A vein pulsed madly on my head and I turned my eyes closed, arms crossed again. Through gritted teeth I managed to get out, "I'm not cannibalistic."

As your footsteps began to fade I made sure you were a safe enough distance away by opening one eye and turning my head. Then I opened up both of them and smiled. Turning my head up to the sky I gave a slight laugh.

'Toboe....'

A/N: I showed this to Katie before putting it up like she asked. Guess what? She told me she'd like to know what's going through Toboe's mind. I was like, "But do know how hard this was?!" Then she gave these puppy dog eyes and I'm a sucker for puppy eyes. Ask my family. They all use it on me. So there's gonna be another chapter. And for the record I AM STRAIGHT!

P.S. I think Katie is making me pay back for all the school lunches she bought me in grade school. DX

Hope you enjoyed everybody! (specially Katie!)


End file.
